Cell phone manufacturers desire to produce products that have a unique out-of-box look and feel, and which are capable of substantial personalization however a user may desire. However, this is contrary to the increasing trend in cell phones toward thin rectangular housings that provide little room for aesthetics differentiation. Users are generally limited to selecting covers that are attachable to cell phones to provide personalization. Due to the cost of replacing such covers, users rarely change covers during the typical lifetime of a cell phone.